


драбблы на ДСВ

by iamnotadler



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/pseuds/iamnotadler
Summary: все целуются и живут долго и счастливо.
Relationships: Тимофей Бетелин/Юлия Алекперова, Тимур Сафин/Ян Лявданский
Kudos: 6





	1. мальчишка в любви

Юля Алекперова — это глаза, это лицо сердечком и коленки. Она любит брюки со стрелками, такими идеально выглаженными, прямо как векторные горные пики, — но один раз Тимофей видел ее в юбке. С тех пор Юлины коленки иногда ему снились. 

Хорошие красивые коленки — смуглые и худые, с тенью-зигзагом от плиссированного края сарафана, замечательные и крошечные — обычные красивые коленки. Возможно, Тимофей сам себе все додумывает: грешен, с ним иногда такое случается. Хотя… 

(он разглядывает свои ладони — они могли бы быть потными и блестящими или с дрожащими пальцами или со скусанными ногтями и розовыми ранками на местах сорванных заусенцев — он нервничает, ему положено заламывать пальцы; он смотрит на Юлю, ему положено нервничать).

...вранье. С ним никогда такого не случается — с ним случаются другие девочки — и вот когда он с ними, с ним такого не случается.

— Еще раз, — Тимофей кладет подозрительно спокойные — не в пример ему — руки на стол, — Юлия, за твоей спиной — пять лет отчетности. Если ты так соскучилась по Бархину, то можешь обнять ведомости, заполненные его рукой.

Юля — глаза, лицо сердечком. Коленки не видно по ту сторону стола: Тимофей сидит, она стоит — он думает про себя “в-о-з-в-ы-ш-а-е-т-с-я” — и про себя же улыбается. 

— Так приятно, что здесь есть хоть какие-то ведомости и хоть какая-то отчетность, чтобы их обнять.

Юля — ежик с колючками, Юля — сатана, Юля — умница. Впервые в жизни у Тимофея внутри комок чувств, а слов — нет. Обычно бывает наоборот. Обычно вокруг него — незаменимые красавицы, спасибо, ты лучшая, и вот все в тебе идеально, обожаю тебя — и такие замечательные солнце, милая, котенок. Юля посмотрит на него как на дурачка, если он назовет ее не по имени.

— Дедлайн в эту пятницу, — он упирается пяткой в сидение и откидывается на спинку. — В субботу я найду время на то, чтобы ответить на вопросы посторонних инстанций.

— Мы — КГУ, Бетелин, — она тарабанит пальцами по его столу, и ладонь у нее — маленькая как у пластмассового младенца. — Здесь нет посторонних инстанций.

— Тогда раз уж мы большая семья, я в следующий раз жду тебя на инвентаризации, Юлия, — вздыхает Тимофей.

Юля Алекперова — невыносима, дотошна и считает, что раз она у нее не впорядке с головой, то все остальные тоже должны потрошить себя на благо высокой общественной цели. Она — идейная. Тимофею это нравится. Тимофей бы с ума с ней сошел, если бы у него была более шальная нервная система, а так он смотрит на нее и думает — ох. 

— Бетелин, — все девчонки — скучная серая жвачка, а Юля — бесконечное судебное заседание, на котором тебя полощет бесноватый прокурор, — ты кое-что путаешь. У каждого из нас есть обязанности — и от каждого требуется выполнять свои. Твоя работа — это твоя работа.

Ох — он так от нее устал. Ох — он так в нее влюблен.

— Утвержденный дедлайн финансового приложения к отчету по инвентаризации — пятница, четырнадцатое число, — Тимофей массирует переносицу. — И сейчас мы ссоримся из-за ничего. Давай закончим этот разговор, пожалуйста. Приходи в субботу, хочешь — вечером пятницы, я свечи зажгу и букет в вазу поставлю. Могу отправить копии документов тебе на стол. Просто иди, будь так добра.

— Копий будет достаточно, — Юля скрещивает руки под грудью, а грудь у нее как в орденах — брошь КГУ, брошь дисциплинарников — особая каста как-никак — брошь школы. Она и смотрит на Тимофея соответствующе — как ветеранша, которая феерически недовольна тем, что ей досталась такая ленивая армия противников. — В пятницу вечером. Я хотела бы закончить расследование по тратам культмаса до понедельника.

— Звучит как хорошие выходные.

Пусть развлекается, как хочет: даже у бога есть выходной — и именно поэтому Юле Алекперовой приходится пахать за этого ленивца.

— Ты лучше разбираешься в выходных, — цыкает она, будто бы и за тебя, ленивца, тоже.

Тимофей откидывает волосы пятерней, зевает в кулак: 

— Юлия… — и не врет: — Уходи, мне нужно работать.

— Да, тебе нужно, но ты будешь спать, — Юля поджимает губы. Он живет год в ожидании того, чтобы их поцеловать, самый волнительный год, самый длинный год — и всё целует не тех.

Девочки вокруг — славные и влюбленные, а Юля смотрит на него так, будто бы он ее младший брат, который кидается дерьмом в детском саду — мерзкий и безалаберный мальчишка. 

— Правда, — а еще она отлично его знает, так что Тимофей будет выглядеть глупо, если начнет протестовать. — А потом работать, чтобы в пятницу все было у тебя на руках.

Узкие плечи Юли под пиджаком поднимаются и падают, она улыбается ему:

— Ну тогда доброй тебе ночи, Бетелин, — такой сочный концентрат завуалированного осуждения, что у неподготовленного человека случился бы анафилактический шок.

— Ты меня не любишь, не жалеешь, — говорит Тимофей ее спине, и Юля оборачивается — она вполне выглядит как человек, который плещет в ладоши со словами “господи, ненавижу Есенина”.

Разве я немного, как говорится, не красив? По ее глазам видно: недостаточно. То ли красив недостаточно, то ли этого недостаточно — быть красивым. Девочкам обычно хватает от Тимофея личика — а для Юли все вокруг участвуют в спринте, где нет мест выше третьего: какая разница, как он выглядит, если сам по себе недостаточно, чтобы ее впечатлить.

— Ты прав, — цитировать популярные стишки пьяницы — тоже недостаточно — так что Юля легко соглашается. Не люблю и не жалею. 

Она стоит в дверях: треть дверного проема. Перспектива ей к лицу: на расстоянии она еще меньше и еще красивее — знаете, идеальная невеста, чтобы делать ужасные фотографии “держу возлюбленную на ладошке”. 

Юля останавливается, зависает на секунду и спрашивает без реверансов: 

— Подожди. Какой букет? — хочется, чтобы она наконец-то ушла, а с другой стороны — как ее прогнать, если она только-только начинает задавать правильные вопросы.

Правильные вопросы — это ты лучше разбираешься в выходных, кстати, а что ты делаешь в воскресенье? и тебе нравится любовная лирика? прочитаешь мне что-то? — но у Юли напрочь отсутствует понимание того, что нужно сказать, чтобы разговор свернул — и напрочь отсутствует желание сворачивать с Тимофеем разговоры. Может быть, поэтому с ней так интересно. Может быть (точно), поэтому он так влюблен.

Юле сложно, а Тимофею легко и здорово:

— Который я тебе подарю на четырнадцатое февраля, — смеется он, но смех до конца не доводит — зевает. Юля отлично его знает: он собирается спать, он обожает спать. — День всех влюбленных, а я в тебя влюблен как никак, — и это хорошие слова, честные. — Иди, Алекперова, видеть тебя уже не могу.

А это совсем-совсем неправда.


	2. твои руки

Хочется выпотрошить себя Тимуру в лицо: так, как люблю тебя я, никто не полюбит! — 

но правда в том, что это ложь. Ян улыбается своему отражению, съедает улыбку, закусив губу, принимается грызть костяшку пальца.

Правда в том, что это — блядский случай. Правда в том, что если кто-то и достоин любви, то это Тимур. Правда в том, что любой человек мог бы полюбить Тимура — красивой, благородной, искренней любовью. Теплой, мягкой: кутать в одеяло, вылизывать раны, держать за руки, бесконечно ему повторять “ты, ты, ты” — и вся эта любовь была бы лучше чем та, которой его любит Ян.

Ян улыбается своему отражению, грызет костяшку — улыбка получается зубастой, и приходит в себя он тогда, когда палец начинает гореть от боли.

Извини меня, пожалуйста: моя любовь — это железная дева.

*

Мою любовь бессмысленно одевать в метафоры: краше она не станет.

Ян грызет губу, закинув руку на спинку дивана, и перебирает волосы на своем затылке. 

Это первая вечеринка последнего семестра: снеки, бутылки, истории про и я проснулась пьяная в сугробе третьего января, красивые люди смеются. Яна тошнит. Желудок тянет от голода. Сейчас одиннадцать вечера, и если он возьмет еду в рот, то это будет его завтрак.

Тимур как с картинки. Ян — как из статьи “7 поводов задуматься нет ли у вас невроза навязчивых состояний”. Он разрешает себе смотреть на Тимура каждый раз, когда начинает играть новая песня, и сейчас играет “тейнтед лав”. В оригинале тейнтед лав больше семи минут — Ян смеется. Все смеются, ему тоже нужно. Он продолжает царапать пустой желудок алкоголем. 

Тимур говорит с Арсением: они сидят по разные концы одного дивана, разговор — шелуха и акцент Тимура: раскатистая “эр” родом из хох дойч, спутанное спряжение, когда ему становится интересно и он начинает заговаривариваться, смех. Арсений — мелкая шельма. Ян грызет губу, пока соль не пробивается через винный кисляк. Утирает рот запястьем и по запястью растягиваются оранжевые кровяные следы. 

В голове стучит набатом: милый, любовь Арсения — это не то, что заслуживаешь, возьми то, что ты заслуживаешь.

В голове скребется тихо: откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит любовь Арсения? Может быть, там распускающиеся розы из рыцарских романов — самое грандиозное и чистое, глубокое и литературное чувство! То, что нужно!

Смирение и принятие, Лявданский, смирение: ты уже достаточно накосячил — и принятие: чтобы Тимур никогда не полюбил тебя.

Он пьет вино: пора менять сороку — это хуже, чем “Изабелла” из пакета — и зализывает раны на губе до тех пор, пока не понимает, что снова ее грызет.

*

— Нам разве есть, о чем разговаривать? — спрашивает Тимур.

Ян чувствует себя одновременно и лебедем, и раком, и щукой — тащит воз во все стороны, черт знает, куда ему надо — и всем известно, куда его это приведет.

Тот же вечер, Ян — ватный и нетрезвый, губы красные от вина, а еще его целовали, но это не имеет никакого значения.

— Есть о чем, — говорит в нем “Аккерман”, болтливый такой, честный. — Я просто не знаю, с чего начать. И трачу твое время? — а это хохочет сам Ян.

Просто социальная параолимпиада, детеныши-аутисты пытаются говорить про чувства, омерзительно, фу, он зря что ли читал столько книг, читал столько объяснений в любви, слушал столько объяснений в любви, столько раз объяснялся в любви — чтобы в итоге стоять и… стоять. Просто стоять. Вечеринка за углом, в коридоре — так, будто бы завтрашнее утро после праздника: тихо, грустно, пустые бутылки.

— Ты не тратишь мое время, — качает головой Тимур. — Просто я не понимаю, чего ты снова от меня хочешь.

Какое совпадение! Ян тоже не знает — зато прекрасно знает, чего хочет от себя: прекрати выть, прекрати позориться, дурацкое вино, дурацкая глупая голова.

— Поговорить? — предполагает он; разговор делает оборот, в происходящем смысла ниже нуля, а Тимур отвечает так, будто бы все вокруг них — идейно и сакрально:

— Одного желания говорить недостаточно.

И “Аккерман” внутри Яна согласен, и Ян внутри Яна согласен: он проебал все те моменты, когда Тимур готов был идти ему навстречу — и понимать его без слов. Он проебал то отношение, когда “слушай, я бы хотел извиниться” — это уже извинения.

Хочешь сказать — так говори.

А говорить нечего.

*

Это как испытание ведьмы на честность: если невинна, то всплывет! Это как расстрел на детском утреннике: у тебя только один шанс прочитать стишок про Деда Мороза так, чтобы тебя не начинили свинцом! Всё или ничего! Это как — 

Это как абсолютный вакуум в голове. Абсолютная бесполезность. У Яна все мысли разбегаются, и остается только картинка перед глазами — вот руки, они трясутся, он прячет их в карманы, размазывая пот под подкладке штанов; вот фальш-окно с красивой русской зимой, прям как с открытки “Безграничные богатства Сибири”; вот Тимур. 

У Тимура глаза цвета земли, внимательные и сочувствующие. Он будто бы принимает у Яна экзамен и не знает, как сказать, что Ян отчислен.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что… 

Что мне невероятно жаль: себя — за то, что я был слишком собой, чтобы быть хорошим человеком; себя — за то, что сейчас я мнусь, давлюсь словами, блюю словами — и не больше статиста в истории про тебя; себя — за то, что тебе все равно.

— Что это… — самые ужасные чувства в моей жизни, самые сильные чувства в моей жизни, самые первые чувства в моей жизни, — была хорошая игра, пусть я и болею за “Яро-Сирин”.

*

Последние месяца Кешу ведет: его будто бы достали из камеры сенсорной депривации, он тычется носом и всему удивляется. Они целуются один раз, в алькове общежития Сварога, и в этом поцелуе нет поцелуя. У Кеши веснушки — будто бы разброс картечи из дробовика. Он смотрит на Яна, Ян смотрит на него — и у них обоих все так плохо, так плохо, так плохо — что в итоге раздается тишина.

*

Ян плохо спит, мало ест, роняет вещи, каждый вечер роняет себя на кровать как вещь. В том поцелуе не было поцелуя, но он вспоминает слова Кеши: котенку нужно было отрезать хвостик, но хозяйка так сильно его любила, что каждый день отрезала по чуть-чуть.

*

Ян всегда упадал за зеленоглазыми, но оказывается, что карие глаза — это и нефть, и чернозем, и его погибель.

Тимур не смотрит — хочется схватить его за плечи и пылко сказать “спасибо тебе за это!” — но тогда он, конечно, посмотрит. Возможно, как на идиота. Ян ему разрешит — так приятно, когда люди видят в тебе то, чем ты на самом деле и являешься. Полная самореализация, полное самовыражение.

— Я всё… — Ян хмурится, а потом машет рукой — к черту: — Просрал, проебал, провтыкал — и все вот эти вот другие некрасивые слова. Я буду говорить некрасиво. Тебе плевать, да, тебе плевать.

Это же Тимур — каменная статуя с пылким сердцем, рыцарские эмоции — Айвенго мой Айвенго. Враги не вызывают никаких чувств, кроме снисходительного ничего — а кто ему Ян, если не. И тем не менее: 

— Это мое признание в любви. Постфактум, — просто возьми, можешь потом выкинуть. — Тебе ничего не нужно с ним делать.

Тимур и не собирается — Ян просто надеется, что тот его дослушает. 

— Ты не заслужил ничего из тех гадостей, которые я… — он заламывает пальцы, беспокойные ходящие туда-сюда пальцы, делает жест: — Стоп. Сняли. Не так. 

А как, как надо? Здесь тихо, здесь им никто не помешает — Тимур просто может не захотеть его слушать. Или что вероятнее: Ян может не осилить. Он сейчас взорвется. Забрызгает собой стены. Умрет и останется привидением с незавершенным делом.

— Мне было страшно репетировать, поэтому я ничего не продумал заранее… 

Безмозгло, зато честно — кто бы мог подумать, что Ян вообще когда-либо себе это позволит. Понимать, каким глупым выглядит в чужих глазах — и все равно переть на пушки.

— Господи, всегда считал, что импровизация — моя сильная сторона.

Просто нужно закончить. Успокоиться — и закончить. Закончить — и забыть. Забыть — сколько у него на это уйдет? Месяц, год, два, пять — чтобы перестать трястись и морить себя голодом. Это будет ужасный месяц, год, два, пять — зато под финальные ноты похоронного марша, а не под его кульминацию.

— Это так сильно жрет меня изнутри, что я… 

Тимур взволновано поднимает брови смотрит куда-то вниз: так, будто бы не он украл все сильные стороны Яна и подменил слабыми, будто бы не он вытащил все слабые стороны Яна наружу и сунул ему под нос.

— В общем...

— Стой, — командует Тимур и хватает Яна за запястья, — что ты делаешь.

Ян смотрит на свои руки: до крови, молодец, молодец — берет палец в рот, слизывает кровь, вздыхает. Не верьте литературе: кто вообще додумался романтизировать эту эмоциональную мясорубку? Вентили перемололи каждую его кость — и осталось ничего. Ни блаженное ничего, ни мучительное ничего — тишина. У Яна уходит вечность, чтобы в этом “ничто” снова начали появляться мысли. Вот Тимур. Он все еще держит своей правой рукой его за левое запястье.

— Что я делаю? — Ян смеется — чахоточный, хосписный, уставший смех. — Позорюсь. Разочаровываюсь в себе. Пытаюсь извиниться.

Пытаюсь рассказать тебе про тебя: то насколько ты, то какой ты, то насколько я тебя — и за что.

— Пытаюсь с тобой поговорить… пытаюсь... — Яну всегда казалось, что он так хорошо складывает слова в предложения, а предложения — в идею, но в итоге: — Пытаюсь не выблевать кишки наружу от волнения.

Тимур выдыхает: это эмоционально-окрашенный выдох. 

Смотреть на него страшно, но Ян поднимает глаза раньше, чем успевает испугаться — и видит, что Тимур улыбается. Не то чтобы Ян когда-то пытался видеть в Тимуре Тимура, не то чтобы он имеет право на такую формулировку, но: сколько Ян знает Тимура, тот всегда ценил искренность. Честность. Просто раньше у Яна не было чего-то честного и искреннего, что ему можно было бы показать.

— Ян. Выдохни, — он проходится пальцами по его костяшкам, будто бы играет интро на гитаре — мягкий, славный, добрый жест — господи, какой же он… дажбожич. Ян чувствует себя двенадцатилеткой, которую никто никогда не держал за руки. Кажется, это приступ гипертонии… — Ты можешь не смотреть на меня, если тебе неловко. 

Глаза Тимура — и нефть, и чернозем, и погибель, — теплая шершавая ладонь. Ты можешь не смотреть.

Да как Ян может не смотреть.

— Давай с самого начала: твое признание в любви.


End file.
